Deprivation
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: He figured it would pan out only two ways: he would be pushed away or embraced. He hadn't readied for either. L/Light


Deprivation

By- Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Author Notes: This is a (belated) Christmas present for my dearest Kristen. Since I wasn't able to watch Blood , I figured I would go with the next option, a story for Death Note which followed the pairing L/Light (Raito). So, this came to life.

Warnings: This was going to be a rated 'M' full-on yaoi experience, but I decided to downsize. Still contains a very naughty detective, but is less bloody nose and more 'awww'.

Disclaimer: I, Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-, do not own, think I own, or will ever own Death Note (anime, manga, real action movie or even a picture). The closest thing to owning this is an action figure of L my sister promised to me… I don't even have that yet either.

* * *

_'He is at sixty-three percent and growing.' _L thought, his black eyes tracing over the figure lying on the couch next to him. The teenager had fallen into a restless sleep an hour ago, three in the morning, but L wasn't finished with his research for the day. Two or three hours were plenty of time to sleep; it was an extraneous chore he did only to keep Watari from becoming too worried to work. But the brunet was still not used to the current situation of being attached to a man who hated the thought of sleeping. 

Sixty-three percent. This was the number L came up with after adding and subtracting each action of the previous day. Every shy smile the boy sent at him added two points, while every snarky comment subtracted half a point. Earlier it had started at fifty-seven percent, but steadily grew. L was no fool at what the teenager was doing; he was well prepared for everything and anything that was thrown into his arms. The three best detectives on the planet, amazing deductive skills, and a genius by all standards, yet he could not understand exactly what Light was attempting to accomplish. Of course emotions could be toyed with easily enough—L had learned by watching people how easily a man's heart could be turned, a beast created.

It still made no sense. Why would such a headstrong, brilliant boy think he could merely fall apart with a few minor smiles, a handful of deep blushes? The very idea was irrational in almost every possible way. Every situation, every set-up, every order still made no rational meaning.

The boy mumbled something incoherently in his sleep, turning his head to the side, a slip of his shirt going up.

"Sixty-five percent," L whispered, his fingers moving from the keyboard situated on his knees to his hair. They shook as they went through his ragged black mane. Twenty-five years of life and never had something so trivial come to L. He had dealt with murders, ritualistic slaughters, drug rings, serial rapists, child pornography stings, yet this one boy with brown eyes could make him feel so… deprived. Never before had L thought of, imagined, some of the things now floating in his mind.

_'Tricks to make me weak, forcing me into submitting to his will. Sexual frustration can control the body and, subsequently, the mind. It is a thing Kira would do, and, as Light is the main and only suspect, I can imagine this is exactly what he wishes me to do. Fall for his blatant trickery and the case is over, my life over with it.'_

"Yagami-kun, I believe it is time we retire to our room. If you would be so helpful as to wake, I think we can leave."

The response L received was a small sigh and another turn, more of the teen's stomach exposing. "Not now, I want to sleep," the boy whispered tiredly.

"I will not be depraved of the little sleep I allow myself because you refuse to move,Yagami-kun." L stood from his chair, wiping a few lingering crumbs from his sweets off his shirt where they had collected like dust, looking back down at the half-sleeping form.

"Not my fault you don't sleep," Light opened one eye cautiously. "And I don't feel like getting up right now."

The detective rolled his eyes, pulling lightly on the chain, causing the sleeping boy on the couch to jerk. "I do not see why you would rather sleep on a couch rather than in your own bed."

The brunet opened both eyes, glaring into L's coal ones. "Because," he quipped, "it isn't my own bed, to start with, and second, I'm attached to your arm thus we need to share one. I am not used to sleeping beside anyone, let alone a man who does not allow me to sleep for more than a few meager hours."

"Yagami—Light— my sleeping patterns do not concern you."

"Like hell they don't. I haven't gotten more than four hours of consecutive sleep for a month. I understand, even after being locked in a cell for weeks on end, that you believe me to be Kira, but this torture will not make me crack, especially seeing as there is nothing. Your plan is flawed, and depriving me of sleep will not work. Now, because if we stay here I won't have to move again, I suggest you go back to work. You don't require sleep; you require sugar, which is located not two feet to the left, where a gallon of mint ice cream is waiting."

_'Sixty-six point five percent chance of being Kira. Perhaps I should move to the next step. Maybe this could either prove or disprove my recent theory. If it does, this would drastically reduce the possibility, but if it does not, then I will only be able to deduce that Light is…'_

"Very well then, Light, I will just have to make do with the situation as it is handed to me." The detective pushed his thumb into his mouth and moved to the couch to where Light lay, now straight on his back, and situated himself on top of the teenager.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing!?" Light yelled as L took his thumb from his mouth, putting it against the younger's throat.

"Use your deductive reasoning, Yagami-kun." The other hand, cuffed, moved to the strands of Light's hair. He leaned forward, pressing the boy down into the couch, licking his lips before pressing them onto the brunet's.

It was warm, something L had never expected. This was the first time something like this had ever happened, and it was warm. Light was so warm, his lips still unmoving, but the heat coming from them was more than comfortable.

_'This can go two ways now.'_ L thought, something stirring inside of his stomach. A twinge came from his groin, his hand on Light's throat moving downward, sliding against the thin material of his shirt, down to the waistband on the other's jeans. '_If this does not elate him into a response, then we will have our answer.' _

Light gasped as L slipped his fingers across the front, fumbling with the button. His mouth opened, his tongue darting forward, pushing against L's lips.

L's fingers stopped moving, his coal eyes widening. '_What is this? This was not how he was supposed to act; he was supposed to push me away, to call me something, to sneer and mumble about my inappropriate touching. He wasn't supposed to do something like this.' _There was a moment of stillness before the detective pulled away, looking down at Light, who was wide-eyed and panting.

"You fool," L whispered, struggling to get himself off of Light, feeling the teenager's erection rubbing across his leg as he pushed himself up. Light gave another moan, his eyes snapping shut. "You fool, you weren't supposed to have that reaction,"

Light took in a deep, gulping breath, his hands going to his heart. "What did you expect? You aren't blind and I'm not a saint."

_'I expected you to push me away, not to embrace me and become aroused. I expected you to spit into my face, to scream, to kick me off of you. I expected a reaction that would fit Kira; who would willingly allow their enemy to touch them, to arouse them? I expected your shy smiles were to break me, to cause an emotion to build within me, but it was opposite. I expected you to oppose, but you did not. I expected…'_

Light wrapped his hand around the chain, giving a pull. L fell forward, his head smacking into the brunet's.

"Ouch," Light winced, raising his cuffed hand to touch where their heads collided. "That didn't work as I had planned. But, what did you expect? You still suspect me as Kira, don't you?" His eyes were cold. "Stop analyzing my actions and writing them into your brain. I am a teenager who is risking his life for this investigation. I am a teenager who is watching people die and I don't like it. I am a teenager who has been thought to be Kira, a killer, by the one person I want to see me as who I am." He pressed his lips to L's lightly. "I don't care what you expect from me, but I expected more from you."

Light rose from the couch, roughly pushing the black-haired detective away. "You wanted to sleep, so let's go sleep. There has been enough deprivation in this room for one night, I think."

_'Thirty-three percent.'_

Slightly shaking, L stood, walking forward slowly. "I do not believe deprivation is something that our investigation needs." Passionately, the detective grabbed the younger man by the shoulders, crushing their lips together.

_'Thirty-three percent isn't zero. But, depriving myself of this one chance will not make it prove fully either way.'_

* * *

**So, I tried keeping everyone from being OOC, but I'm not sure I did that good of a job. Why don't you review and tell me your own opinion? I would really like to know what you thought of this.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
